Hot Summer
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Minato tengah berlatih di tengah musim panas. Apa yang terjadi setelah Kushina mendatanginya? Fic contoh untuk MinaKushi Canon Challenge! Oneshot! Ficlet! Mind to read it? Info untuk MinaKushi Canon Challenge ada di dalam fic :D


**Hot Summer**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Warning: Canon! Typo(s)! Oneshot! Ficlet!**

* * *

A/N: _For Canon Challenge_. Contoh fic untuk nomor 8.

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

"Ah, sial."

Minato Namikaze mendesah kecewa. Jurus angin yang telah diciptakannya gagal lagi. Angin yang dipusatkannya di tangannya dengan menggunakan cakra tadi tidak stabil dan justru membuatnya terpental ke belakang dengan keras.

Namun, namanya bukan Minato Namikaze bila ia menyerah. Minato beranjak berdiri dan mengatur posisi tubuhnya lagi untuk berlatih lagi. Keringat sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan wajah tampannya. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, tanda ia mulai lelah dengan latihan yang sudah dijalaninya selama beberapa jam.

Minato memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali membuka matanya, menampilkan iris biru safirnya. Ia pun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memusatkan cakra di tangannya. Pusaran angin berbentuk bulat layaknya bola mulai sedikit terbentuk. Minato memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk menstabilkan angin dengan cakranya.

Namun…

"Agh!"

Pusaran angin itu menjadi tidak stabil lagi dan kembali membuat Minato terpental dengan keras lagi. Kali ini, Minato tidak langsung bangkit seperti tadi. Yang barusan membuatnya benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak di hamparan rumput yang hijau.

Dari posisinya seperti ini, Minato bisa melihat ke arah langit. Langit tampak sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah, namun, teriknya membuat udara menjadi panas. Panas sekali. Yah, ini memang musim panas, jadi wajar bila udaranya sangat panas. Belum lagi terik matahari yang seakan hendak membakar kulit hingga gosong.

"Hei, Minato!"

Suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Minato. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat sosok yang tadi memanggil namanya itu. Refleks, Minato mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan ke depan.

"Hai, Kushina," sapa Minato pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Kushina Uzumaki tersenyum lebar pada Minato. Tanpa diminta oleh Minato, ia langsung duduk di samping _shinobi_ berambut pirang nan tampan itu. _Kunoichi_ berambut merah itu menatap wajah Minato yang bersimbah keringat.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, _ttebane_! Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Jiraiya-_sensei_ dan katanya kau sedang berlatih, _ttebane_!" Mulut Kushina langsung terbuka begitu ia duduk dan ia langsung melontarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang.

Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. _Kunoichi_ yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini memang sangat cerewet.

"Yah, aku sedang libur dari misi, jadi kupikir, aku berlatih saja," sahut Minato.

Kushina mendengus. "Kau hanya berpikir untuk berlatih saja, _ttebane_! Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku!"

"Maaf." Minato meringis.

"Sudahlah. Harusnya kau tidak berlatih sampai lelah seperti ini, Minato. Apalagi di tengah terik matahari seperti ini."

"Aku tidak sadar kalau cuacanya sangat panas, aku berlatih dari pagi."

Kushina memutar bola mata violetnya. "Astaga, Minato, apa kau tidak bisa merasakan panas mataharinya, _ttebane_?"

"Aku terlalu fokus dengan latihanku," jawab Minato.

"Bahkan pakaianmu sampai basah seperti itu, _ttebane_!"

Kushina mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap wajah Minato yang berkeringat. Minato diam, menikmati afeksi yang diberikan oleh Kushina padanya.

"Matahari hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan, _ttebane_."

"Bukannya kau menyukai matahari?" tanya Minato sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan pernyataan Kushina.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak suka dengan panasnya yang seperti ini," jawab Kushina. "Lihat, bahkan karena itu kau jadi mandi keringat begini."

Minato tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Kushina. Gadis itu memang menyukai sinar matahari yang hangat, bukan panas seperti pada hari ini. Mungkin beberapa hari ini memang puncak musim panas, hingga panas matahari mampu membakar hati pula hingga banyak yang merasa sebal.

"Ah, kau harus ganti baju, _ttebane_! Untung aku sudah membawanya!" Kushina kali ini mengambilkan kaus berwarna biru muda dari tas kecilnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Minato.

Minato pun menerima kaus itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka kaus yang sedang dikenakannya sekarang.

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sosok Minato yang ada di depannya. Garis tubuh Minato terpahat sempurna berkat semua latihan-latihannya, dari leher hingga perutnya. Otot-ototnya nampak sempurna, tidak berlebihan. Ditambah dengan buliran keringat yang menghias kulit _tan_nya.

Minato tampak begitu menawan dan seksi.

Kushina menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat Minato _topless_, tapi belum pernah dalam keadaan berkeringat seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Parasnya seperti terbakar. Rona merah mulai mewarnai paras cantiknya, membuatnya seperti kepiting yang direbus.

"Kushina?"

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya melihat paras Kushina yang merah padam dan matanya yang tampak tidak fokus. Sepertinya pikiran Kushina kini tengah melayang entah ke mana.

"Eh? Oh…" Kushina menggaruk rambutnya dengan kikuk.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Minato.

"A–ah, terbakar matahari, _ttebane_!" jawab Kushina spontan.

"Benarkah? Tapi biasanya wajahmu tidak semerah ini bila terbakar matahari."

Minato terdiam sejenak. Detik berikutnya, seringai jahil nampak di wajahnya. "Ah, jangan-jangan, wajahmu terbakar karena melihatku tanpa mengenakan kaus?"

Kushina melotot pada Minato. "Tidak, _ttebane_!"

Minato tertawa melihat reaksi Kushina. Walaupun Kushina mengatakan tidak dengan mata yang melotot seperti itu, namun rona merah di wajah Kushina tidak dapat membohonginya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Minato!" Kushina mulai memukuli Minato, namun tidak dengan sekuat tenaga. Hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa malunya saja.

"Ouch! Oke, oke, aku berhenti. Sepertinya matahari kalah denganku bila ingin membuat wajahmu memerah."

Kushina mendengus. "Tidak, _ttebane_. Kulitmu saja yang terbakar. Kulitmu terlihat lebih gelap," katanya sambil memperhatikan lengan Minato yang warnanya bertambah gelap, tidak seperti saat mereka masih kecil.

"Kau semakin tidak menyukai matahari karenanya?" tanya Minato, memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membuat Kushina marah.

"Tidak. Kau lebih tampan dengan warna kulit seperti itu. Setidaknya kau terlihat lebih jantan," jawab Kushina.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ayo, Minato, kita pergi dari sini. Ayo kita makan es krim! Es krim sangat enak di hari yang panas, _ttebane_!" ajak Kushina dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ayo." Minato tersenyum. Ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan Kushina. "Tapi, kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kau lebih menyukaiku atau matahari?"

"Tentu saja kau, _dattebane_!" jawab Kushina spontan.

Minato pun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia menggandeng tangan Kushina, lalu menariknya berdiri bersama. Mereka pun melangkah meninggalkan arena latihan itu, pergi menuju ke kedai es krim untuk membeli es krim yang diinginkan oleh Kushina. Senyuman cerah tercetak di wajah keduanya. Secerah matahari yang bersinar.

Dan Kushina memutuskan untuk tidak membenci matahari hari ini. Karena matahari hari ini, ia bisa melihat sisi lain Minato yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ah, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Minato _topless_ dengan keringat seperti itu? Kushina tidak mesum, tapi pemandangan itu sangat menawan.

Tapi tentu saja, Kushina lebih menyukai Minato daripada matahari.

Mengapa?

Karena Minato adalah mataharinya.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Nah, cukup sekian ficnya Semoga semuanya suka dan menikmatinya.

Ini contoh fic untuk nomor 8.

Buat yang kurang tahu soal challengenya, ini infonya:

FanFic MinatoxKushina Canon Challenge

Ketentuannya sebagai berikut;

1. HARUS Canon. Ditulis di setting canon. Namun, tidak perlu mengikuti alur canon di animanga. (Contoh, author bisa menulis tentang kehidupan Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah atau Minato dan Kushina yang tetap hidup meski sudah ada penyerangan Kyuubi)

2. Fiction harus ditulis sesuai tema. Ada 4 tema tersembunyi di empat nomor ini. (1, 8, 13, 27) Tema ini rahasia. Jika ada yang mau ikut challenge, hubungi juri (Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori) untuk tahu isi tema. Bisa hubungi lewat PM FFN atau FB message. Masing-masing author pilih 2 nomor. Namun dalam menulis fiction, cuma boleh menggunakan satu tema. Tidak ada batas dalam menulis fiction. Author boleh menulis lebih dari satu fiction.

3. Oneshot. Minimum 1000 kata, maksimum 5000 kata.

4. Rating boleh dari K sampai T. M dilarang.

5. No plagiat, bashing chara, SARA

6. Pairing lain dan OC diijinkan, tapi MinaKushi harus tetap jadi pairing utama.

7. Fictions dipublish pada tanggal 15 Mei sampai 30 Mei. Cantumkan 'MinaKushi Canon Challenge' di summary. Setelah fictionnya di publish, mohon kirimkan link-nya pada juri. Jika pada tanggal itu ada yang berhalangan, silahkan publish di hari lain tapi dengan pengetahuan para juri.

Penentuan pemenang;

Akan diambil pemenang dari setiap 5 peserta. Jadi, jika cuma ada 5 peserta, cuma satu pemenang yang diambil. Jika ada 10 peserta, 2 pemenang akan diambil. Jika ada 15+ peserta, juara tiga akan diambil.

Juara 1: Pulsa RP 50,000  
Juara 2: Pulsa RP 30,000  
Juara 3: Pulsa RP 10,000

Setiap karya peserta akan direview, dan setiap pemenang akan di fave dan di-promote fictionnya

Juri: Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. Silahkan hubungi kami kalau ada pertanyaan.

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
